


He Volunteered

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Captains choice, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Since it was "all his fault"...





	He Volunteered

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this... Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. Might edit someday. I don't really know how these guys speak in general (other than Crawford), so if someone would speak differently, leave a comment and I'll happily edit it :)

The Predators locker room was alive with the win. they had swept the Blackhawks in the first round and they were elated. They did their regular interviews and we're sticking around for the sacrifice from the Blackhawks locker room to come by. All of the teams agreed not to take a sacrifice until a team won their bracket instead of for each game like during the season. 

 

As usual, the captain, Mike Fisher, had sent over the envelope a few minutes ago with the chosen player they wanted to have, Ryan Hartman, because why not make the rookie take it? But they were surprised when Corey Crawford walked through their door and slowly walked to a spot near the center of the room (not on the logo, he has enough respect for that) where he gets on his knees, arms behind his back, and he waited.

 

“Crawford… what is this?” Fisher says as he moves to stand in front of him.

 

“What? Did you think I was going to let Hartman come in here for you guys?  When you and your fans think it was ‘all my fault’? Fuck no. Get on with it.”  Crawford answered, staring straight ahead.

 

“Dude, we don't-” Mike started to say they didn't believe what the fans said, but was cut-off by the glare coming from Corey as he snapped his head up at Fisher, jaw set.  “Okay, okay. You volunteered. No problem. Guys? Let's get to it.  Rinne?” Fisher looked to Pekka, whose face was slack with disbelief, almost pleading for Corey not to do this.  “Since you’re both starting goalies, do you want first or last?”  Rinne paused and looked down for a second to collect his thoughts.

 

“Last... with you Captain.”  Rinne said softly.  Mike nodded, sensing Rinne’s possible apprehensions with the situation.

 

“Okay boys, pick and choose what you’ll be doing and once you've cum, you leave, understand?”  It wasn't the normal way, they normally sat around, waited for the captain to be done assisting with the post-shower of the sacrifice, and all left together. They looked a bit confused, but began complying.  

 

As some of the guys decide to sit back in their stalls and jack off to the show in the middle of the room, Filip Forsberg lined himself up for a blow job first while PK Subban decided to help strip Corey and take his ass first.  PK grabbed the condoms lube to start prepping him while he sucked off Forsberg. PK takes his time, light moans from Corey being heard throughout the room as PK gets two fingers in deep and wet with lube before Forsberg decided to pull out and cum on Corey’s face.  A face which remained stoic and a bit detached.  Fisher wondered when or even if Corey would break.

 

“Welp, it’s true then, you really do suck, you suck really really well there Craw-ford.”  Forsberg said with a laugh and drawing out his name like the crowd does.  Corey said nothing but grinned.  “What’s that fucking grin for?”  Forsberg asked with a snarl, grabbing Corey’s chin, thumb pressing into his cheek, slipping through the cum.  Corey licked it off his thumb quickly before  Mike smacked Filip’s hand away.

 

“You’ve done your time, now get the fuck out Forsberg.”  Forsberg stood, stunned for a second.  “I said now!”  Mike pushed him away, towards his locker.  As much as he didn’t like the Blackhawks right now, even he knew his guy was taking it too far.  Forsberg shrugged, giving Corey a hard look before getting back to his locker to get his stuff together.

 

PK lubed up and lined a third finger up to his hole as Roman Josi came forward for a blow job too.  Corey’s hand stroked Josi’s cock briefly.

 

“PK? Just get on with it, yeah?”  Crawford says as he tongues Roman’s length a bit, a quick tongue swipe on his balls before he licks back up to wrap his lips around Roman’s length.  The rip of a condom can be heard briefly and then Corey is moaning on Roman’s dick as PK enters him, sliding in half way with the first thrust, adds a bit more lube, and then slides in all the way.  Josi moans too, the vibrations from Corey sending additional jolts to his dick.

 

“You’re so tight Crawford, you feel good, man.”  PK says lightly to him.  Josi nods too, a hand lightly touching Crawford’s chin until he looks up at him.

 

“So fucking good Crawford.  Do you want your hair pulled?”  He asks.  Crawford’s brow furrows, unsure why he’s being asked.  “Dude, I’m being considerate.”  Roman whispers and Crawford continues to suck at Roman and shuts his eyes with a nod (well the best he could) and Roman’s fingers grasp at his hair, another moan coming from Crawford.

 

“Shit, that’s hot.”  PK says, grabbing Crawford’s hips and thrusting harder, just a couple more times before he cums balls deep into Crawford.  PK falls forward briefly, and may have brushed his lips against Crawford back before pulling out with a light slap on the ass.

 

Josi’s hips soon start to falter and he whispers “Mouth or face?”  Corey continues to have his lips latched onto him but pulls off a bit so his tongue can lick at his slit and he continues to suck as Josi cums.

 

The rest of the guys with points take turns with Crawford, the guys who were just on the ice but didn’t score seemed to be the ones sitting back and jacking off, each leaving one by one.  The guys seemed to either be quiet with Crawford, if not a bit respectful as their time with him continued.  Soon though, it was only Crawford, Rinne, and Fisher there.  Fisher approaches him with a bottle of water which Corey looks at him and shakes his head.

 

“Take it, don’t be dumb.”  Fisher says, pushing back on Crawford’s shoulders until he’s sitting on his haunches from where he was last put on all fours.  He reluctantly takes the bottle and drinks half of it.

 

“So what would you like?”  Corey looks between them both, looking tired, but still seemingly up for more.  It was impressive to Mike, he didn’t know how Corey could do this.  Corey had also not let any of the other players let him cum.  Mike figured he was waiting for them.

 

“Take a breath or two, we’ll have you in the showers just before we clean you up, we’ll take care of you.”  Fisher says.  Rinne has been quiet.  Crawford takes a couple breaths and looks at Fisher.

 

“Whatever.”  Corey says, taking another couple of sips.  A few seconds later, he was standing up and stretching, wiping any remaining cum from his face onto his thighs.  Rinne approaches him, putting a hand lightly on Crawford’s neck, rubbing lightly on his jawline with his thumb.

 

“Why’d you do it?”  He whispered, trying to not be heard by Fisher.  Corey looked at him, setting his jaw as he did earlier and looking at Rinne with hardened eyes.  Pekka pulled his forehead to his, Corey reluctantly resting his on Pekka’s.  “It’s not your fault, I can’t let you go without you hearing that from me.  You did do good, I’m happy to have played opposite you.”  Corey’s eyes slipped shut.  There was the slightest of nods from him.

 

“How do you want me, Rinne?”  He asked again, pulling his head away and taking a glance at Fisher.

 

“Well… I’d like to take your ass in the shower before Fisher does, and stay there to make out with you while Fisher fucks you.  I can jack you off-”

 

“I’ll agree to the fucking, but don’t either of you dare touch my dick.  I’m drawing the line there.”  He looked directly at Fisher.  It wasn’t usually customary for the sacrifice to have any say in what happens to them, but this series was just ugly, so Fisher nodded.  The two Predators took Corey by the arms when he stumbled briefly trying to walk to the showers, his legs not working as well after being in the positions on the floor.  Rinne grabbed the lube and condoms on the way in and they started the water to get the shower warm before the two Predators stripped completely.  Rinne positioned Corey with his hands supporting him against the wall.  One hand stayed on his shoulder and neck while the other one ran lightly down his back to his ass.  He got some of the lube and added a little more before slicking himself up and lining up his dick.  Crawford was well loosened by this point, so Pekka was full in to the hilt with one thrust, placing a kiss on Crawford’s shoulder when he was all the way in.

 

“Been so good Corey.”  Fisher said, coming to stand beside him against the wall, a hand in Corey’s hair, scratching a bit at his scalp as Rinne slowly fucked him.  Corey growled out a small moan.

 

“Fuck me, please, fuck me hard.”

 

“That’s not how I fuck, Corey.”  Was all Pekka said before continuing his slow, short thrusts.  Corey’s dick hanging hard and bobbing with each movement.  Fisher looked at it again.

 

“You sure you don’t want-”

 

“‘m sure, Fisher, just get on with all of this.”

 

Pekka’s hands tried to soothe Crawford, running his hands up and down his back as his thrusts got a bit faster, just before cumming deep.  Rinne took a couple of breaths, left another kiss on Crawford’s shoulder before pulling out.  Corey took a couple of breaths, waiting for Fisher to fuck him so he could be done.

 

“Crawford, Pekka wants you.”  Fisher said, Corey looking at Pekka on the wall beside him before he moved under Crawford’s arm to come face to face with him.  Rinne’s hands held Corey’s neck delicately on the sides.

 

“I can still kiss you?”  He asked.  Corey didn’t nod, just moved forward and pushed their lips together.  Pekka’s tongue touched Corey’s lips and he opened his mouth to touch their tongues together.  Corey moaned though when Mike’s hands touched his ass and he realized that Mike was kneeling on the shower floor behind them.  He moaned louder when Mike’s tongue tentatively lapped at his asshole.

 

“There… those are sounds I’ve been wanting to hear.”  He went back to his task, the sounds Corey started to make, even being choked off by Pekka’s mouth making him impossibly hard.  “You sound so good Crawford,” Mike’s thumbs toying with the outstretched ring on both sides.  “You are so good.”  He said, continuing to lick and suck at Corey’s hole.  Corey pulled his lips away from Rinne’s with a groan.

 

“Fuck me, Fisher, please fuck me.”  He begged.  Mike pulled his face back, with a pat on Corey’s ass cheeks.  He grabbed a condom and the lube and complied, deciding to fuck him quick and fast as Rinne holds him, kissing him periodically as he moaned loudly, echoing in the shower area.  Mike cums quicker than he intended, pulling out and tossing the condom, getting the soap ready for the shower.  Corey pulls away, with a reluctant sound coming from Rinne, and turns to Mike.

 

“No need to shower me, my team is waiting to take care of me in our showers.  Am I done here?  Hartman promised me his ass for saving his tonight.”  Corey said.  Mike takes a look at Pekka before turning to Corey with a nod.

 

“Sure Crawford, and thank you.  Sounds like you still have a long night ahead of you, you have some good guys on the team. Next year, eh?”  He said, tossing him a towel.  Corey picked up his clothes and stood up with a nod.

 

“Yep, and hopefully next year the Blackhawks treat your Predator sacrifices as good as you did me.” He cracked a smile at Mike, the only thing Corey cracked tonight.  Mike expected tears, begging to stop, and none of that happened.  Mike was impressed, a lot more impressed than he thought he would be.

  
“I can agree with that.” Mike said and added, “Tell Hartman we’ll get him next year.” as Corey walked out of the locker room door, flipping them off as the door shuts.


End file.
